


concrete angel

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: A teacher discovers Peter's secret and decides to use it against him in the worst way. Tony finds out and he's furious.Written for the prompt: after A4 Peter is at school adjusting to life after being dead and he gets a new teacher named Mr Westcott who takes special interest in him; He happens to find out Peter's secret identity (because we know Peter's not as careful as he could be about it sometimes, like jumping over school fences) and tells Peter that he won't tell anyone as long as Spider-Man does some favors for him... etc.





	concrete angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_reads_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_reads_fanfic/gifts).



> This fic deals with the sexual abuse of a minor by their teacher. It is not explicitly stated only implied. Stay safe please.
> 
> thank you to kat for helping me out with this one!! Love you <3

“I'm picking the kiddie up now,” Tony said as he walked down the hallway. “Decathlon must be running late. I'll call you when we're close to home.” He paused with a smile. “I love you too,” he said to Pepper before pocketing his cell phone. 

 

Friday meant a weekend with Peter. Ever since they reversed the snap and got everyone back, Tony was officially retired from Iron Man and other saving the world duties. There were more than enough heroes out there now to give him a break. 

 

Now, he was staying back with Peter to mentor him-- both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Spider-Man could always use the extra training and Peter Parker had some lot to learn before he was inheriting Stark Industries one day. 

 

The past few weeks, Peter had a lot of extra Decathlon meets which usually just meant Happy came to pick him up an hour later than the normal pick-up. But today, Tony decided to pick him up since he was free for the rest of the weekend. 

 

It wasn't a problem. Tony was planning to take him to the arcade by his apartment and maybe invite Ned with them. It wasn't a problem either that the kid was 30 minutes late than the extra hour he already stayed. Tony figured he was cramming some more for an upcoming decathlon meet. 

 

He knew exactly where to go. He had taken this walk more than enough times between parent-teacher conferences, PTA meetings, and finals week when he had to drag Peter's ass out of the library. 

 

So, he knew he was only three hallways away from the library when he heard the cries. They weren't screams or pained cries he was used to from being Iron Man. They were soft and broken sobs. Of a child. 

 

He tapped the receiver in his ear that connected him to FRIDAY and everything she had access to-- retired or not, he was still a paranoid man after Thanos. “FRI, enhance hearing 300% please.”

 

_ “--but otherwise, you were very good today. So, you understand why you had to stay longer, right?”  _ He heard a older male voice say.

 

The child only responded with a soft, “Uh huh.” it was barely audible even with his volume increased. 

 

_ “Your secret stays between us another day. You were  _ so  _ good,”  _ the praise in his voice sickened him.  _ “I'm proud of you. You really earned this. Such a good boy. So beautiful. So soft. So noisy.”   _

 

That was more than Tony needed to hear to put it together. There was a teacher in there taking advantage of a student.  _ A child.  _

 

Tony saw red. 

 

He twisted the doorknob, trying to open the door, but it didn't budge. He didn't hesitate before shoving his shoulder against the wood. It exploded from the impact and he wanted to continue with the motion to tackle the asshole to the ground, but he was too far.

 

The teacher jumped at the commotion, his eyes wide. “What the  _ hell?”  _

 

“You sick  _ fuck _ ,” he roared. “ _ You sick fuck _ . How dare you treat someone like that, let alone,  _ a child? _ You blackmail them into being your... _ sex monkey?  _ You're dead. I promise you. You are a dead man.” 

 

The teacher quickly regained his composure. “What are you insinuating? That I sexually abuse my students in my classroom? The nerve of you. Absolutely disgusting.”

 

“Don't you dare try to play innocent right now when I  _ heard  _ you--.” 

 

“We're studying. We have many things to go over before the big tests coming up.” 

 

“Big tests? Don't you fucking even try to pull that shit. You expect me to believe that you were studying behind a locked door after telling this kid how much of a  _ good boy  _ he was?” He turned to where he heard the heavy breathing and his concerns were cut short. “Kid, you--.” 

 

Wide brown eyes met his. 

Wide brown eyes he looked into almost every day.

 

Peter was staring back. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to conceal his crying. He wiped his face, trying to get rid of the tears pouring down his cheeks. His other hand was holding his unbuckled belt. Tony's wide eyes flew back up to his face. Tony could feel his heart jump into his throat. 

 

Peter was already trying to reassure him, “M-Mr. Stark, he's right. He was just going over the f-formulas with me. I have a test coming up-- big test.”

 

Tony couldn't say a word. The kid-- the kid he heard crying as a disgusting creep praised him was... _ his  _ kid. He was going to be sick. 

 

A conversation he had with Peter last week came back to his mind. 

 

_ “Hey, Mr. Stark, can you help me with my homework?”  _

 

_ Tony turned to him where he was sitting on the couch with a notebook in his lap. “Sure, buddy, as soon as you tell me what's this new belt style.”  _

 

_ Peter's cheeks flushed as he played with his pencil. “It's nothing. Can you help me or not?”  _

 

_ Scooting closer, Tony laughed. “Of course, kiddo. Whatcha got?”  _

 

_ He hesitated. “I have a problem where I have to figure out a solution to the problem…” _

 

_ “Go on.” _

 

_ “The boy is being taken advantage of by his teacher, but how does he tell someone? He obviously can't trust any teachers in the school.”  _

 

_ “This is a school question?” Tony asked, very surprised at the question.  _

 

_ “Health class to teach us like the dangers of sexual abuse...and stuff.”  _

 

_ Tony nodded. It seemed like a good thing to learn. It was definitely a topic that needed to be treated more seriously. “Well, does he have parents? Guardians? Any other adult he can trust?”  _

 

_ “Yes,” Peter replied.  _

 

_ “Well, there's your answer! Plain and simple.”  _

 

Except now that they were in the problem, it wasn't as easy. Because Peter was standing in front of him, finally closing the belt around his waist. He was still refusing that anything other than classwork happened in the classroom. 

 

“I swear, Mr. Stark. I didn't-- I would never. Please believe me,” he begged, the tears pouring down his cheeks again. 

 

He wanted to believe him. He did. But he couldn't. Not when he knew every time Peter was lying. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. 

 

But what was he supposed to say? What should he say to his kid after he caught him in this situation? 

 

“Just listen to the kid. He was never in any danger--.” 

 

“You better shut the fuck up. I swear, I'm one second away from blowing your brains out.” He would have if he had his suit, but he hadn't worn his nanotech casually in months. 

 

“You can't--.” 

 

“FRIDAY, call the authorities. Give them anything they need.” 

 

“I'll release the pictures. I'll tell everyone,” the teacher said immediately. He turned to Peter and Tony took a deep in front of his kid. “How many bad guys in prison would love to know Spider-Man’s identity? We can find out.”

 

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head. “Mr. Westcott,  _ please.”  _

 

The grin that grew on Westcott’s face pushed Tony close to throwing up right there. “You were always good at begging, Parker. I'll tell you what: you let this go and your secret stays a secret. No more staying after school. Unless you want to.” He winked.

 

Peter was about to speak when Tony stepped in. “Excuse me?”

 

“Your secret for mine. I think it's a fair deal,” Westcott said. 

 

Tony took a step closer. “Being a child rapist is much more dangerous than being a superhero. Especially in prison.”

 

“Yeah?” Westcott said, trying to seem tough, but his composure was fading. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then fine, I'll give you til tonight. If I get a call then I know what to leak, if I'm left alone, I'll know we have a deal.” 

 

Tony thought it over. “Fine.” 

 

Westcott grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. Like he thought he won. Tony had to suppress a smirk. It wasn't enough though, so he threw his fist into Westcott’s jaw without warning. He dropped like a deadweight. He groaned as he rubbed his already swelling jaw. 

 

“That's just something to hold me over for now,” Tony said, turning around to walk towards Peter. “C’mon, Pete, let's go,” he said quietly as he made sure not to put a hand on him. 

 

Peter nodded, looking down at his feet as he walked towards the door. Just before they left, Westcott opened his mouth, “You were a very good boy today Petey. That's an image I won't soon forget.” 

 

Tony wanted to grab Peter's arm and drag him out, but he was so scared of even touching his elbow. Thankfully, Peter was just as set in escaping as he was sad hurried down the hallway. Tony followed close behind until they were sliding into the car outside. 

 

The minute the door shut, Peter started sobbing. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  _ I'm sorry,”  _ was all he seemed able to say. 

 

Tony had enough time to think...it had been a heart-stopping shock to see Peter in there. He hadn't said a word about it, leaving Peter to stew in his anxiety. “Don't apologize,” he said quickly, just to get Peter to stop apologizing. 

 

Peter shut his mouth, though it looked like he didn't want to. 

 

Tony shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to be reasonable about this. He needed to be there for Peter without scaring him or making him feel worse. “Are you okay?” 

 

“What?” Peter asked. 

 

“Did he hurt you? Did he…”  _ Did he take it all the way or did he leave you with some of your innocence?  _

 

Peter shook his head. “No. He never-- not that.” 

 

“I want to get you checked out by a doctor still. I don't think he used any protection.” Tony glanced over to Peter and saw how he was staring at his lap with his arms wrapped around his middle as a tear dripped down his nose. 

 

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Has this been the extra decathlon practices?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Jesus,” Tony muttered at the thought of the first time Peter told him weeks ago he needed Happy to come later. “And the belts…”  _ made you feel safer. “ _ And the homework question.”  _ You were begging for help.  _

 

Peter was shaking in his seat. “I'm sorry. I didn't know-- I couldn't say anything because he knows, but I wanted help. I  _ needed help.”  _

 

“Hey-- it's okay.” 

 

“No! It's not okay. He had a picture of me half in the suit-- I don't know how.  _ I'm sorry.”  _ He was still holding himself as he continued to shake with his sobs. “He m-made me do...stuff. If I made him happy he wouldn't release the pictures.” 

 

Tony's heart shattered. He closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. He didn't even know what to say. His kid was being hurt right under his nose and the signs were there...Tony just never imagined it would happen. 

 

“It wasn't a lot at first-- I thought he just wanted to do it once o-or twice. But then he kept calling me after and I had to. I had to.” Peter’s breaths were quick and short. 

 

“I'm not blaming you, Peter. Never in a million years. It's only his fault. He's an adult. You're a child.”  _ With a self-sacrificing streak a mile wide.  _

 

“I just-- you always tell me to be careful and  _ I'm sorry  _ I wasn't careful enough. But I couldn't let Secretary Ross find out. I couldn't.” Peter lifted a hand to cover his mouth and his words sounded muffled but were still understandable. “I'd rather just be obedient for Mr. Westcott than a science experiment for the government.” 

 

Tony had told Peter the dangers of giving up his secret. They were still working on the Accords and hadn't had a chance to get everyone to sit down and sign it since the snap. They'd had more pressing issues. So, the parts in the Accords where mutants were treated like property still was there. He remembered seeing Wanda collared and chained like a wild animal; he never wanted to see Peter in that same position. 

 

“We're going to figure this out, Peter. I promise you.” 

 

“H-he just gets away with it now! All the times he kept me and all the pictures he took--.” 

 

Tony's fury was ignited all over again. “He took pictures of you? While he was abusing you?” 

 

Peter was staring hard at the ground. “Y-yeah. Most times afterward, so he could look back later. He had two secrets over me, he used to taunt.” 

 

“Yeah. The secret that he's a fucking pervert.” Tony rolled his jaw and tried to calm himself. “He’s not getting away with this, Peter.” 

 

“But he'll release the pictures--.” 

 

“You know I'm Tony Stark, right? He's not releasing anything. I can go to Strange and see if he has any mystic spells that can help us. Maybe a memory erasing one.” 

 

“What if that's not even a thing?” Peter asked anxiously. 

Tony turned to Peter, grateful that he was looking up. “Oh, I'm betting on it not being real. That's just so I look a little more cool-headed. My real plan is to go to Nat and Clint, let them know of our little problem and see what they can do. I'm betting no one will care when a small accident takes the life of a man like him.” 

 

“You're going to  _ kill him _ ?” Peter asked, eyes widening. 

 

“He's a rapist.  _ A child rapist.  _ There are no downsides to having one less pedophile in this world. Especially one that hurt you.” 

 

Peter turned to look straight out of the car. He didn't look overjoyed at the news because the kid always believed in seconds chances, but he also didn't look like he was going to argue it. 

 

“Can we pretend this never happened?” He asked quietly. “Leave it in the past.”

 

“Peter--.” 

 

“I don't want you looking at me and seeing a pathetic kid that let himself be-- abused.” 

 

“You didn't let yourself. This wasn't your fault.” 

 

“How is it not my fault?” Peter asked, his voice going high like it always did when he panicked. “I let him. He touched me and made me touch him and I let it continue.” 

 

“Hey, hey,” Tony said, trying to calm him down as best as he could. “You didn't let him.” 

 

“He s-said so many things. He kept being so n-nice every time. He talked to me like I was--.” He shook his head, unable to finish that sentence. “It was humiliating. So humiliating. To sit there and listen to him p-praise me for letting him..and, and thank him--.” 

 

“Hey, Peter, c’mon, buddy. Take a breath.”

 

“I can't, I can't. Mr. Stark,  _ I can't.”  _ He grabbed his chest painfully hard as he wheezed. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped. 

 

“Yes, you can. In and out, deep breaths, Pete.” 

 

It wasn't working. Peter was only getting more and more frantic. Tony knew exactly how to calm him down. Peter reacted the best to physical comfort. But now...Tony wasn't sure if that was the best option. 

 

He couldn't let him just sit there, sobbing as he failed to comfort himself. “Pete, can...can I touch you?”

 

Peter's head snapped up and he looked at Tony with wide pleading eyes.  _ “Please.”  _

 

Tony's heart melted as he leaned forward to softly cup Peter's face. Peter tried to move out of the way like he changed his mind or Tony chose the wrong spot to touch. “No-- I'm dirty.” 

 

“No, you're not. You're okay.” He touched Peter’s cheek gently and said, “You can go back to the penthouse and take a long shower if that helps. But I don't think you're dirty.” 

 

Peter seemed to think for a short moment before he let out a low whine and leaned into the touch. “I'm sorry.” 

 

“What for?” 

 

_ “Everything.”  _

 

“No, no, kiddo. You have nothing to apologize for.” Tony moved his hand to the back of Peter's head and ran his fingers through his curls as he held him. He brought him closer and Peter followed the motion until his head was resting on Tony's shoulder. “It's going to be okay,” he whispered. “I've got you.” 

 

“I should have told you.” 

 

“And I should have known.” 

 

“You couldn't have known, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quickly. “That's almost impossible.”

 

“And you couldn't have just  _ told me,  _ kid. That's almost impossible. It was a horrible situation to find yourself in. I'm sorry you had to go through it. It's not easy to tell someone.” Tony used one hand to hold him close and the other to rub his back.

 

“But I'm a superhero.”

 

“You're also a child. You can't be strong all the time. Sometimes you get knocked down, but you've always got some to pull you back up, okay?” 

 

“Why did this happen to me-- I don't know what I did to deserve it.”

 

“You did  _ nothing  _ to deserve that,” Tony assured him. “No one ever does.”

 

“It  _ hurts,”  _ Peter cried softly in his ear and Tony knew he wasn't talking about physical pain. 

 

“I know, Pete...I wish I could take it all away.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “But the best I can do is just be here for you.” Peter sniffled in his ear. “I'll be right by your side at the doctor, when you tell May, when you tell the police, when we watch them lower him into the ground, when you start healing. I'm not leaving anytime soon.” 

 

Peter let out another sob, but this time it was mostly full of relief. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

 

“Always, kid.” He held him a little tighter. “I'll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below.  
> Scream to me on tumblr at parkrstarkwrites...


End file.
